Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20171124212941
The National Intelligence Service has intercepted a transmission from the Republic of India directed at the government of the Sultanate of Indonesia. In the message, it is mentioned that India will "...initiate a full chemical attack on your nation, and wipe out all who offer even the slightest bit of resistance...", as well as threats to "purge your nation of heretics". Upon receiving word of this message, President Jong Jin-park is very displeased with the lack of respect, moral backing and general lack of maturity on behalf of the Indian government. The National Assembly votes in favor of responding to the threats made against the Sultanate of Indonesia: "On behalf of the government of the Republic of Korea, the Korean people and President Park himself, the Korean nation condemns the Indian government of threats of crimes against humanity, the possible illegal purchase of deadly chemical agents and bellicose threats aimed at the Sultanate of Indonesia. The President of the Republic and the Republic of Korea will not tolerate such threats, as they are an obvious violation of world peace and security. The Korean people and nation are horrified to suspect that the Republic of India will go to such desperate and lengthily measures to ensure a possible victory over their adversaries. The National Assembly of the Republic of Korea has voted in favor of intervening in the conflicts between your nation India and the Sultanate of Indonesia. Such threats are blatant and obvious crimes against humanity, and the Korean nation stands ready to ensure that peace is not breached by a nation who's intentions are as deadly as yours. President Jong Jin-park would like to ask the Indian government and military to halt their wreckless and lethal actions, otherwise the Republic of Korea will have to intervene to protect the people of Indonesia from terrorism. If the Indian government does not heed our precautionary warning, we will have no choice but to launch a full scale retaliatory counter offensive on the Indian military. This is not wanted by me or Korea, we wish to seek out a way to peacefully end the conflict without any bloodshed on our or your part." The Republic of India has been designated a "state sponsor of terrorism" by the National Intelligence Service, indicating that India will "stop at nothing" to commit these deadly acts of human rights abuses and crimes against humanity", as well as being a "warmongering nation who threatens world peace". The Republic of Korea Armed Forces is put on medium to high alert, with multiple overseas divisions and special forces squads put on standby if India decides to stick to their original plans and initiate their assault. President Park also contacts the President of the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, Jose Roxas, to establish a coalition between the Republic of Korea and The Philippines to deal with the Republic of India's actions and threats. Another such message is also sent out to the head of state of the Soviet Union.